


[vid] Monster

by eyestoowide



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes evil is just beneath the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



**Title:** Monster  
 **Music:** Monster, by Skillet  
 **Category:** Gen, Character Study, Episodic  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 47 MB  
 **Length:** 2:07  
 **Characters:** Red Riding Hood  
 **Spoilers:** for Red-Handed (1x15)  
 **Summary:** Sometimes evil is just beneath the skin.

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

A/N: Made for [mithborien](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien) as part of the [AO3 Vidders 2012 Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ao3vidders_2012). It's not quite what you requested, but I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it! :)

  


[YouTube](http://youtu.be/eoE2MV8zzgc) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/51329522) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?990aoh9b2i0u2gd)  



End file.
